


Looking Back

by Shadow7



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:54:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7225039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow7/pseuds/Shadow7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a new way to look at Shefani. Hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Back

_-First of all. Congratulations to Mrs. Stefani on everything!-_

_-Thank you so much! It’s been a crazy couple of years!-_

_-I bet!-_

I was on the Graham Norton Show in London, I did a couple of very fun concerts in here and I was so happy. My kids came with their father, they were gonna visit his parents and Blake came with me, all of us in different planes, and I would have loved to see Gavin trying to calm Apollo down after the first three hours on the plane. Blake and I left a couple of days later and spent the entire flight snuggling on first class while sipping on wine.

- _I have to say, I’m suuuper jealous of Ms. Stefani for multiple reasons, I mean, music career, check; clothing line, check; tv star, check, make-up line, check; cute kids, check… but the one I’m most jealous about is…-_ Graham was saying, it wasn’t my first time here, this show was super relax, you could be sipping wine or anything you like, all of the guests on a big red couch, today I was sitting with Helen Mirren, the amazing actress, and a true class act, and Jack Whitehall, an amazing comedian I met while still married to Gavin, they didn’t like each other very much. Graham took a pause a photo of Blake and me came on the huge screen that was behind him, _woos_ from the audience followed. Blake looked super-hot, he was wearing his jeans, tighter than he used to wear but still a little baggy, his cowboy boots, but instead of a long plaid shirt, he was wearing a blue shirt, like the ones he uses on his concerts but a deep blue instead of black one, he wasn’t wearing his cap as I was wearing it that day. I stole the camo cap from him while we were in the car, I was wearing tight black shorts with black knee length boots, a camo crop-top under a beautiful black coat Blake gifted me for my birthday, I was with my hair down and his cap on my head. We looked good.

- _Your boyfriend, Mr. Blake Shelton is… let’s pipe it down a little, so gentle souls can hear it… he is so hot that the underwear of everyone in this room just disappeared because of the heat he generates_ \- I broke into a loud laugh, as everyone in the room did too. – _I mean, look at him, a cowboy from head to toe, from those curls to the boots and the accent. He represents every girl and gay man fantasy_ \- Blake hasn’t cut his hair in a while long curls were soft on top of his head and he looked good. – _Besides,…6’5. Oh My God!-_

- _I know! I was thinking the same… his hands look pretty big too_ \- Jack said and everyone just burst into laughter

_-He is something, yes, he is….-_

_-But I do have to say, you might have competition in this very room, actually in that very couch…-_ Graham said with a bit of conspiracy, so I laughed and look at both of the other guests.

_-Really?-_

_-Yes…Mrs. Mirren met him, a few months ago and it was love at first sight, I heard_ \- He said and I laughed

- _Yes, yes. He sang in an event I was invited to, he sang “Savior’s Shadow” for all the hate victims in the last year or so. I thought when he walked on stage that he was rather handsome but then he started to sing and I was sold, the height, and the blue eyes and the dimples. I even bought a couple of his albums_ \- Helen Mirren said, yes, Helen freaking Mirren had a crush on my Blake, I couldn’t believe it!

_-We can share him…I mean, how about a week with you and the other week with me?-_

_-I like that… I like that, he might teach my husband how to shoot a gun and all_ \- I laughed and the conversation went on, we talked about the album and of course my relationship with Blake.

- _There aren't two people that looked more different from each other than you two on paper, but in real life is just magical-_

_-Yeah… Nobody believed it at the beginning, our friends and families thought we were nuts, but…here we are, over two years later and it’s getting better by the second. I mean, he is a boot and plaid wearing guy from Oklahoma, hunter, and country musician. I’m from Orange County, California girl, who plays punk-rock-pop and even reggae sometimes, I was in a band and then I went solo. I’m a city person and I’m vegetarian, we are complete opposites._

_It’s funny how life works, now I look back to that moment when I felt my life was crumbling and now, I think, I have never been this happy, like ever, from the moment we started to share our story with the other and became a support system, it was just clear that we could be more than just friends-_ Awws from the audience and my heated checks sent the show to a commercial break.

It was a true story, for the most part, I mean, we grew very close while drinking, crying, talking, sharing time together and… fucking our heads out. At the beginning of our relationship we had agreed that maybe a rebound wasn’t bad at all if the rules were clear, no sleepover, no breakfast or brunch, no phone calls, no anything, just plain sex, it wasn’t going to get that complicates. Not even month later when the rules started to blur with some texts and a couple of phone calls and were completely shattered after we fell asleep on the couch, without having sex, and as I woke up in a mix of arms and legs, I knew I was screwed.  The rule was set on a Wednesday, we were off from taping the blinds in June, we would act flirty but not too much, trying to keep things in the low-low, but it was hard to after we shared some really good make outs in our trailers.

We were in my car, heading to my house which conveniently was close to his, about ten minutes, you could even walk there. The tension filled the car, that day was the first time that the rules were set. We knew what was going to happen.

We got out of the car and walk straight to the house in a hurry, I was trying to open the door when I felt his lips on my neck, nibbling it and when I felt his teeth sharp in my neck my hands went to the back of his head holding on his hair, I was too thankful that the outfit for the blinds hid that part of my neck, he had an obsession with it and would leave marks all over me, most of them hard to hide with make-up but I really didn’t want him to stop. I moaned his name and his hands move to mine grabbed the keys, flipped me and pushed me against the door and his lips went to mine this time.

His tongue was brushing my lips and his teeth would bite me, but never actually kissing me, it was animalistic and raw and hot, it was us. I tangled my hands in his hair and pulled him into me, crashing our lips and kissing, this time, it started hard as if we had been making out for the last hour or so, it was raw and beautiful, needy yet peaceful, it was like the first time we kissed like it was meant to happen.

 

I remember our first kiss, it was in my trailer on the set of The Voice after the first taping of the blinds, we had been talking a little while over the phone since the first production meeting, over a month before, our marriages already shattered, and we had been discussing life and its meaning, while laughing at our pathetic sad selves. We had been laughing at some dumb joke Adam and he made up backstage that it was so funny every time we heard the word “paw” we would burst into laughter and ruin the take.

I was still giggling and he was helping me to move some stuff into my trailer from my car.

- _I cannot believe he actually said that_ \- I told Blake and he was unusually quiet since he ended a phone call a couple of hours ago.- _You ok? You are awfully quite-_

_-Yeah... Is just… A friend told me that he saw Miranda making out with some dude in a bar the other day. Everyone knows that our divorce is happening now and we are meeting tomorrow to talk about the divorce. I don’t know how to handle it-_

_-I haven’t heard any rumors-_

_-What happens in Nashville stays in Nashville. We are a tight community with no paparazzi-_

_-You miss her?-_

_-No, I don’t miss that relationship anymore… is just, she is moving on and well…-_

_-I bet…-_

_-I mean, she moved on before we were even separated but still stinks-_

_-You are a good guy, a genuinely good guy who has millions of women on your feet, begging for a glance-_

_-I don’t want a groupie… I’m a relationship guy, I like the whole romance, flirty, in love thing with the fights and the make ups and the butterflies.-_ He took a deep breath- _I was married the first time I met Miranda, and when I separated I was so stressed and scared for the divorce that I started to date Miranda who was my opener at the time and I wasn’t in love or anything, I didn’t like her that much at the beginning but I was scared and I ended up falling head over heels over a kid who wanted to party and nothing else and now… I’m alone, I’ve been alone for a couple of months and it didn’t felt bad until… now-_

_-Why now?-_

_-The phone call reminded me that… I’m not dating, I hadn’t thought about dating at all. With you guys and Luke and work, and my family, dating wasn’t even an option. Now, I wonder if I have to start to date, I mean, I turned 39 couple of months ago and I’m single, without kids and I’m waiting for a rented house to be ready and move out from a friend’s house…-_

_-Blake…calm down. I’m in my mid-forties, with three kids, and not even divorce  with a bastard that cheated on me for three years, and I have to move too-_

_-I feel like a need an outlet-_

_-Yeah… that’s two of us. Music is good, though-_

_-I guess, I have to write a song for a movie…a kids movie-_

_-What?-_

_-Yeah… Angry Birds-_

_-No way!-_

_-Yeah... they called me yesterday-_

_-That’s awesome!-_

_-It is… It’s about friendship or something like that-_

_-Awww…-_

_-Yeah… I don’t know… I had an idea yesterday-_

_-What was it?-_

_-I’m not telling you…It’s a surprise!-_ As quick as that, he started to tease me and laughing, the pain not completely gone.

- _Everything it’s gonna be alright, Blake_ \- I said and he nodded. We started to walk towards the door, he had to go early today, he had an early flight, he was meeting Miranda to set the divorce. He turned around and hugged me tight against him, so tight it actually hurt a little, my arms were on his middle, I had taken off the heels so I was almost a foot shorter than him. I looked up and he looked down and  I don’t really know how it happened, who moved first, but our lips met briefly and a shock of electricity that made both of us gasp. We separated quickly and I felt a rush of blood towards my cheeks.

- _What… How…-_ I was in the middle of a mumbling and a stutter session when I felt a big hand on my face, moving it up and his face was so tender and sweet it actually made my heart skip a long beat, I felt again a rush of blood, this time to my heart and my mind went blank, I was acting on instinct. My hands went to his biceps and we both moved towards the other, another sweet touch of lips, this time with our eyes open in complete disbelief.

- _What are we doing?-_ I whispered, there was a loud noise in my ears and my gaze was a little foggy

- _I have no fucking clue and it scares me-_ he answered as soft as I did.

Our lips touched again, this time, harder and our breaths mingling, making us gasp and moan a little, then the battle began, our tongues were brushing against each other, fighting for dominance and teeth clashing, it was hard and heavy and my head felt light. He moved against the door and then flipped us, so my back was against it now and my arms were around his neck, his around my waist, our bodies pressed against each other, it was just right, we fitted. We separated to breathe and look at the other’s eyes in complete awe. It was just the beginning.

 

So a couple of weeks later, we were making out against the door of my house, Blake’s hands moving all over me, marking me and my head was thrown out in complete pleasure. One of his hands left my hair and he stopped kissing me, inserted the key on the keyhole and we entered the house, his hand hadn’t left my ass and now the other one was on my hair again as he closed the door with his foot without separating our lips.

We moved to the staircase and his hands went to my jacket and mine to his, we took them off and left them on the floor, his hands went straight for my blouse and then to my jeans, while I tried to get rid of my heels and his shirt at the same time while walking backwards, I hadn’t been able to do such things and he had unbuttoned my jean when we were at the bottom of the stairs, he stopped the kissing and kneeled to take off my jeans, I was now, in my underwear while he was almost completely dressed, except for his open shirt and he took off his boots right after he took off my jeans. He grabbed my hips and lifted me to wrap my legs around him.

He started to walk towards the bedroom, our eyes locked and one of his hands unclasped my bra and ripped it off my body. His lips went to my neck and my collarbone, both weak spots of mine. He stopped dead on the top of the stairs and looked at me.

_-What?-_

_-I’ve never gone to your bedroom_ …- He said breathlessly

- _The last one at the right-_ I said while nudging my head to our right. He nodded and went for a kiss again, walked towards the bedroom and into the bed, he put me down in it, slowly like I was made of porcelain.

 _-Are you sure?-_ He asked

_-We already crossed the line… don’t you think?-_

_-Yeah, you’re right… screw it!-_ He laughed and his hand ripped my lace panties, that didn’t match with my bra, and I didn’t realize that until this very moment. It’s true what they say if bra and panties match, the girl made the decision.

I was now naked and he was not so I moved up to take his shirt, that was hanging over his shoulders and he flipped me fast, make me scream quickly. I found myself with my head against the mattress and as I as gonna protest I felt his warm breath on my butt.

- _Oh, God_ \- I inhale sharply when he bit me lightly but with determination, then I felt his tongue as it washed away the pain. His tongue kept moving and I couldn’t focus on anything else but the way it felt coming closer to my core. I arched and my butt sticks out, leaving him more space to move, that’s when my eyes rolled down my back, I moaned like in pain and arched even more, his tongue just hit that really good place, sweet spot that could leave any woman begging for more, and I was really close to. He was making me even weaker that I already felt and as we both got more eager his hand wrapped around my hips stopping my movements and locking me.

 _-Blake, please…-_ I was getting close and he was not giving me a chance.

- _No… wait sweetly_ \- His voice was so tender that instead of turning me off, it turned me on, bad. He kept moving his lips, his tongue while maintaining me caged against the bed but now I felt one of his long fingers on me and my arched was more powerful.

- _Blake_!- I screamed. I was now on the verge of cumming and it was blissful.

- _Give it to me, baby. Common_!- He said as he moved his finger quicker and his tongue too, the explosion was sudden but oh, so good. I felt my soul leaving my body, my sight go white and my body go boneless, it was powerful and so good.

I opened my eyes, only the lord knows how long later, and Blake was on my neck, I yanked his shirt off of him and my hands went to his jeans, this time, I had no trouble on help him to take them off, and I did, and quick, with his boxers, all in one go.  He was the one who seemed nervous now, as I took a long look at his body, long limbs, hot chest and broad shoulders and his dick was fantastic, long, lean and quite thick, much more than I expected.

I bit my lip, smiled and my hand went to his member, slightly grazing it with my nails, I felt him tremble.

_-Jesus, Gwen. I’ve always wondered how would your nails would feel on me, anywhere on me-_

_-Really?-_ I started to pump him slowly, feeling the way it twitched and how warm it really was.

 _-Fuck, Gwen_ \- He moaned and his head snapped back. He grabbed my waist and picked me up, sitting me on his lap.- _Are you sure?-_

_-Blake…I already came once and I expect once more…so yes, I’m sure. We have a deal now-_

_-Ok… If the lady insists-_ He said with a cheeky smile. He moved me and I felt the heat of him on my entrance, I lowered myself slowly, feeling the burn that fed up the hunger.

- _Blake…-_ I sighed his name, he was holding my hips, not letting me move, he was holding me.

_-Just wait, don’t want to do it rough, then it could hurt-_

_-Burns  and hurts…so good! I need more-_

_-More?-_ He lowered me more and now the head was in me completely and the air left my lungs, my nails clawed his shoulders and I whimpered. He had left lose his hands on my waist, and I pushed down hard and quick and now he was completely on me, his 9 inches of country on me and it felt good. – _Jesus God!-_ He said

I couldn’t breathe and I felt the excruciating need to move up and down, easily and quick and hard.

- _Gwen, slow down…You are so little to…Oh FUCK_ \- I kept moving up and down while scratching his shoulders, almost making him bleed. I couldn’t stop, not right now, not when I was clenching so hard it hurt and it hurt good, so good. It wasn’t really a long session; it was a quick build up to the tension brewing for the last couple of weeks as our need for the other was too great.

- _I’m close, Blake_ …- I breathed out when I felt my stomach clench into knots, he pushed me back, now he was on top of me and my head was hanging from the bed giving him a pretty nice view of my red neck and the marks he left, and that I could feel burning my skin. He started to move harder and quicker, swift motions that made my skin tingle is seconds.

_-I’m cumming…-_

_-Yeah, baby, give it to me… Jesus, you’re so tight!-_

IT was like an explosion of color and of sound, I felt nothing and everything, my inside was flowing and my mind was blank but I could feel his cock twitching inside of me and a warm sensation covering me all over. It was the first time and when we looked at each other, it wasn’t gonna be the last one.


End file.
